Gaia's 7th Anniversary
Gaia Online's 7th Anniversary took place on February 18, 2010. Overview Marking Gaia Online's 7th year of being an Online Avatar Community. A forum was created for Gaians to chat in. [http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/gaia-anniversary-2010/f.605/ Gaia Anniversary 2010!] Announcements Johnny K. Gambino: Announcement *Feb 18: Happy Anniversary!http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/community-announcements/t.58793091/ Bwahahaha! Happy Anniversary, Gaia! Seven years ago today, a small band of innovators opened a doorway to the world of Gaia, and I was right here to welcome you with open arms and open pockets. Since then, I, Johnny Gambino, have been the center of the Gaian experience: I've been your boisterous father-figure and your most trusted business mogul; I've welcomed you into my mansion, and I've profited from your generous business patronage. I know I've unleashed a couple of zombie plagues and alien invasions over the years, but I hope you can forgive me-- this year, I plan on turning over a new leaf! 2010 will be a year of amazing and unprecedented things for Gaia-- and also an amazing year for the Gambino legacy. Whereas before I sought only profits at any cost, I've come to realize that there's more to life than Gold. That's why I'll be establishing the Johnny Gambino Charitable Trust, a way to give back to the Gaian community that's done so much for me. But first, there's work to be done. If I'm to rebuild my family's legacy, I'll need the help of my only son, Gino Gambino-- where's that little rascal scampered off to this time? If you have any information regarding Gino's whereabouts, please let me know. I'm starting to get a little... ahem... worried about the boy. But I'll sort that out on my own: for now, I gently guide you to this heartfelt message from Lanzer, one of the fine fellows responsible for bringing you here, please stop by the 7th Anniversary Forum. He's also got an exclusive anniversary item waiting for you-- courtesy of the Johnny Gambino Charitable Trust, of course. ---- Lanzer: Announcement *Feb 18: Happy 7th anniversary Gaia! Come join the fun!http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/gaia-anniversary-2010/t.58748239/ Hello Gaians, Back in February 18, 2003, Gaia first opened to the public, inviting a hand full of users from small art communities about a "cool site to check out". Four guys slaved away in their living room for 4 months on one crazy idea, and nobody knew whether or not this site called Gaia is going to work. Today Gaia is a community with millions of members who all share their love for anything from gaming to niche interests. I guess it is safe to say that the crazy idea worked out. smile Over the years Gaia had defined itself in ways that are shaped by our users. We are diverse and different but certainly not shy from sharing who we are and what makes us unique from everybody else. Working with over a hundred staff members here at Gaia HQ, we want to thank you for helping us make Gaia awesome and guiding us on what it means to be a Gaian. Welcome for being a part of Gaia's 7th anniversary event, many staff members are here too to celebrate the occasion. And courtesy of Johnny K Gambino, we've got a special item to celebrate Gaia's anniversary. Come drop us a note, share your greatest experiences on the site with fellow Gaians, and have fun on today's event! -Lanzer Event Items By clicking on the link in Thread started by Lanzer, Gaians received a red envelope. In this envelope was a choice of two slippers. ;Gaia 7th Anniversary Lucky Envelope :Gaia Online is celebrating 7 years of success, with many thanks to the community for its support. Celebrate with this special lucky envelope, and the lovely gift inside! :Gaia 7th Anniversary Phee-Chan Slippers - Your fluffy little magical sidekick Phee-chan returns to your feet - literally! Gaia thanks you for 7 wonderful years!! ::OR :Gaia 7th Anniversary Radio Jack Slippers - Rock on through another year with these sweet Radio-Jack slippers. Gaia thanks you for 7 wonderful years!! Trivia *During this event, a few Gaians stripped their avatars of their clothing, falling in line with "Nakie Day". *'Phee-Chan' is a magical creature companion that came with the Magical Girl Monthly Collectible that was released in 2008. *'Radio Jack' is a flying imp that works at Dernier Cri with his friend (and possibly owner) Brennivin. *When Johnny Gambino asked for the whereabouts of his son Gino Gambino, this is a connection to Gino stowing away on The Overseer and The Sentinel Airship in 2009. Since then the three have been flying the skies, and Gino was accepted as their navigator. Staff seen in the Video Fin / Lanzer / gracewar7 / sunnygirl3 / Naxash / DJ Helsing / Jak Bauer / SimplySimone / cmlgirl / biglanky14 / Jay Tronic / crazykittylady / DARKNRGY / Narumi Misuhara / chuckp2 / bronstahd / swarf / wesden / Fleep / jenzee / eaTaiaG / L0cke / muumuupie / Ling / CP / Nakier External links *Marketplace: Phee-Chan Slippers *Marketplace: Radio Jack Slippers Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Anniversary_Ball